Our Dirty Little Secret Called Love
by MoreThanThis
Summary: Chad and Sonny finally get together, but they decide to keep they're new found relationship a secret. Apparently it's not as easy as they thought it would be, especially after everyone seems 10 times more nosy suddenly. Rated T to be Safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I now have a new obsession, which is obviously Channy (I think that's what it's called… right? ;P). Here is my attempt at my first SWAC fanfic, please let me know what you think. :) Oh and if you find any mistakes on the way it is super appreciated if you let me know about them.

* * *

**

"Hey Sonny," Chad said entering the prop house.

"Chad," she replied easily, not looking up from the paper set in front of her.

"What are you doing in here all by yourself?" he asked, not really caring much for an answer.

"Working on a new Sketch."

"Hmmm," Chad looked at the Sketch from over her shoulder while she sat on the couch. He pretended to be interested, "What's it about?"

Sonny sighed and finally looked up at him, noticing that he wasn't getting the hint to leave her alone. "What do you want Chad?"

Chad scowled, "How dare you think I want something! Maybe I just want to spend some time with my favourite _So Random!_ star."

"Or maybe you wanted something."

"Yeah you're right, I do want something," he said giving up and started pacing around the room, "I need advice."

Sonny's eyebrows shot up and she turned around to look at him fully, "Advice? What kind?"

Chad shrugged his shoulders trying to seem nonchalant, "love."

"May I ask who the special girl is?" she replied giddily and tried to sound excited for him and not the least bit jealous… not that she was or anything.

"No you can't actually," Chad told her flatly. "I just don't think she knows I like her… and I was wondering how you think I should break her the news?"

Sonny laughed, "_Break her the news?_ You make it sound like it's bad news!"

Chad thought that through for a second and then said, "Yeah, you're right it would be good news."

Sonny rolled her eyes, "That's not what I meant!"

But Chad ignored her and asked, "What would you do if I told you I liked you?"

"Why does it matter?"

"I'm just trying to get a girls perspective."

"Oh well, I honestly don't know," she lied. She knew _exactly_ what she would do.

"You don't know what you would do?" Chad questioned incredulously, "Really Sonny?"

"Yes _really_ Chad!" Sonny said annoyed. "What do you think I would do? Confess my undying love for you too and then we would kiss passionately?!"

Chad chuckled at her overreaction, "Something like that."

"Well sorry to burst your bubble Chad but this isn't one of your Mackenzie Falls episodes! This is real life and fairy tales just don't happen!"

"Whoa Munroe! Calm down there, I was just joking around with you!"

Sonny sighed, "I know, but I hate how you always think every girl should like you right away just because you're famous and all sexy!"

Chad's eyebrows cocked and he stopped pacing, "You think I'm sexy?"

"I never said that!"

"Yes you did, you just said, 'because you're famous and all sexy!'"

"That- that's not what I meant!" Sonny sputtered, "I meant that _you think_ you're sexy!"

Chad smirked and leaned over her shoulder and whispered in her right ear, "It's okay I think you're sexy too!"

Sonny blushed furiously, "Ugh! Chad, could you just leave me alone?" She was annoyed that he just mocked her.

"What? Is my sexiness just too hard for you to resist?"

"Yeah Chad, that's it. I pine for you deeply, just take me right here and now!"

Chad rolled his eyes, "Okay now I know you're just pulling my dick!"

Sonny giggled slightly but then recovered, "Good call!"

She went back to working on the Sketch, hoping mentally Chad would decide to leave now. But instead Sonny found him sitting beside her.

"I thought you were gonna leave?"

"Nope! You don't really want me to do that do you?"

"Yeah, I _really_ do!"

"You're just worried that you won't be able to resist my charms and will get lost in my eyes!"

"No Chad, I can't stand your breath!" _Okay, so what? _Sonny thought,_ That wasn't _completely_ true, but hey I can't come up with great come backs on short notice okay?_

Chad sat up straight and breathed into his hand and smelt it. "You lie."

_Fine, I _completely_ lied! _Sonny thought,_ Chad Dylan Cooper smells amazing and his breath always smells minty but I wasn't going to tell him that! Afterall his ego is big enough already!_

"Pfft! Okay think whatever you want but just remember your not the one kissing you."

Chad's eyebrows furrowed and he nearly yelled, "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Hmmm I don't know, what do you think it means?" Sonny shouted back.

Chad then surprisingly smiled and shrugged his shoulders in what Sonny thought was an extremely cute way. "That you want to kiss me?"

Sonny took a deep breath in and was ready to yell back but started laughing uncontrollably half way through.

Chad grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, "Is that an insult?"

That only made her laugh harder, "Take it however you want it!"

Chad brow furrowed, "Okay I will!"

Sonny giggled one last time and then composed myself, "Wow, you're… so conceited."

"Why now?"

"Why now!?" she asked incredulously, "You've always been conceited!"

"Oh yeah, you're right…"

Sonny scowled, "Are you down bothering me now Chad?"

"What? You want me to go?"

"Uh, yeah kinda," she said sarcastically.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So we're good?" Sonny said stopping this.

"Oh we're _so_ good!" he replied. And before Sonny knew what was happening his lips were on hers. And she wasn't fighting it. _Why wasn't I fighting it!? _Because Sonny _liked_ it, and apparently couldn't deny it anymore. She kissed him back eagerly and she _hated_ it. She _hated_ him for making her like him. She _hated_ that she had to deny it. But most of all Sonny hated that she _liked_ it.

She pulled away after she thought this really through. _Why did you kiss her? Why the hell did Chad Dylan Cooper just kiss her!? _She though incredulously.

Sonny took a step back and looked at Chad in question. His hands were still in the previous position which were cupping her cheeks and in her hair. He raised his eyebrows and looked at his hands in surprised. If she wasn't equally as surprised, she probably would have laughed at his expression.

"Uh, so what exactly _was_ that?"

Chad grinned slightly and raised his hands as he shrugged his shoulders, "A friendly kiss?"

"A _friendly_ kiss?" Sonny asked smirking, "Really? That's all you got?"

Chad shoved his hands in his pockets and sighed, "Okay, a not-so-friendly kiss. Happy?"

Hmmm, that was a good question. Was she happy? She just got not-so-friendly kissed by Hollywood's heartthrob. The heartthrob who -even though Sonny would never admit it out loud- she had crush on since she met him. Yeah, Sonny thought she was pretty happy.

"I don't know if happy is the right word…" she said not giving any details if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Why? Would rather use the words like ecstatic, jubilant, thrilled, delighted or overjoyed?"

"Ha ha, aren't you just so funny today!"

"Why thank you, I'd like to think so," he said still joking.

Sonny rolled my eyes and looked up at him, serious again. "Why'd you do it Chad?"

His cocky smile was replaced with a sincere one and he replied, "I like you Sonny, and I can't ever get you out of my mind. When I kissed you I wasn't thinking straight. I'm sorry if I upset you, but I'm not sorry that I kissed you, I'll never be."

Sonny blushed a deep red and sighed, "I like you too, but it's not like you didn't know that."

"I didn't _know_ for certain, I had my suspicions. But I guess you see things a little different when you really want to see them a certain way."

She grinned at that, "Yeah I guess so…"

They smiled at each other for a couple seconds and then Chad couldn't keep in comment for ego any longer. "So let me get something straight; my breath doesn't smell, you can't resist my charm, you want me to stay now and you did want to kiss me?"

Sonny giggled at his logic, "Yes, yes, yes and… let me think about it." She said and then closed the remaining space between their lips.

**

* * *

Once again please review! ;D They are read, replied to, and then cherished forever! Thanks so much for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for reviewing! You're all amazing :D Oh yeah, if any of you find any mistakes, just like last chapter, feel free to let me know. It helps me plenty. And remember to review at the end if you like! :)

* * *

**  
"Chad, could you please stop talking about yourself for at least five minutes!?"

Tawni, Nico and Grady all sighed rolling their eyes. They were in the prop house and they heard yet another argument with Sonny and Chad. They seemed to be bickering more and more lately and it was annoying the hell out of everyone of was unfortunate enough to be around them.

"God Sonny calm down! You've been so grumpy lately!" They heard Chad yell from down the hall.

"Grumpy? GRUMPY!? I am _not _grumpy!"

Chad chuckled, "Oh yeah, your just a ray of sunlight!"

They then walked through the door into the prop house and didn't even seem to notice the others in the room.

"Ugh! You are so irritating and obnoxious! I can't stand you sometimes!"

"Sometimes huh? What do you feel for me when I'm _not_ irritating and obnoxious?" Chad asked smirking and moving closer to her.

"Well right now I feel sick…" Sonny said backing away from him. "But the other times I usually feel annoyed and occasionally pissed. And that's on a good day."

Chad rolled his eyes, "Come on Munroe, you know you feel happy and gitty when I help you out or when I'm being super sweet to you!"

"No I just know you're playing a part!"

Chad took another step towards her and Sonny took another back. "Just admit it Sonny, you can't resist me. No one can."

This reminded Sonny of a similar scenario, but she smiled internally knowing this one was going to end very differently. She sighed loudly and rolled her eyes dramatically, "Wow Chad you are so conceited! You think you can get any girl you want because of your looks-"

"So you admit I'm good looking?" Chad smiled.

Sonny continued, ignoring him. "You think that relationships are just you and a girl who finds each other attractive just making out all the time and then going out and making out some more in public! You use them until you fine someone better the next week and dump them! The longest relationship you've probably ever been in was not even a week! You-"

"Whoa geez calm down and breath, actually on second thought don't worry about the breathing. I just want you to know that flattery won't get you anywhere, I'm still pissed!"

Sonny looked at him with surprise, "You're still pissed!? Why are you even pissed to begin with?"

"Yes, I am! And Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't need a reason!"

Sonny threw her hands up in the air. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" she groaned and then mumbled, "_And_ he talks in third person!" and started walking back out of the room.

Chad followed close behind her, taunting her, "Well you talk to yourself!

"Shut up Chad!"

"Where are you going? Giving up are we?"

They were both well done the hall when the others in the prop house heard Sonny yell, "You're _so_ immature! Why does everything have to be a contest to you?!"

Tawni, Nico and Grady all sat on the couch in silence. Finally Tawni spoke, "Great, now everything on TV's going to be boring."

* * * * *

Chad and Sonny walked quickly and quietly done the hallway towards Sonny's dressing room. Sonny's hand went on the handle and before she had a chance to open it Chad pushed Sonny up against the wall and leaned in closely.

"Do you think they believed us?" Sonny squeaked.

Chad's eyes wandered all over Sonny's face and finally landed on her lips. "I think so, you were amazing."

Sonny blushed, "Thanks, you were great too." She smiled and continued, "I can just imagine their face expressions. We were-"

Sonny was cut off by Chad's lips being pressed roughly against hers. Sonny responded quickly and kissed him back eagerly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down closer to her. Chad snaked one of his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him also. The other reached out for the door knob of the dressing room. Once he found it he opened the door and pulled Sonny along with him into the room and shut it.

They resumed their position against the wall, but soon after they both needed to take a full and proper breath of air. They broke apart and looked at each other with hazy, unfocused eyes.

"Wow," Sonny breathed, "eager much?"

Chad smirked, "Just a little." He planted one more kiss in her lips then sighed, "I just like being with you… _alone_."

Sonny's eyes narrowed, "You just like kissing me don't you?"

"Well that too."

Sonny blushed then giggled, "I like kissing you too."

"_Obviously_," Chad rolled his eyes.

Sonny laughed which caused Chad to grin, then back away, taking Sonny's hand in his and leading her to the couch. They both sat down, slouching, with Chad's arm around Sonny's waist and her head leaning on his shoulder. Chad peeled off his leather jacket and laid it on a spot on the couch. Sonny yawned and Chad looked over at her concerned, "Are you tired?"

"I'm always tired," she complained.

"You never show it, you're always bouncing around!"

Sonny scowled at this and looked up at him accusingly, "I don't _bounce!_ It just so happens that I'm a happy person!"

Chad laughed again at her reaction, "No one's that happy." When Sonny glared at him he said, "Don't worry, that's one of the many things I like about you!"

Sonny smiled to herself and leaned her head back down on him shoulder. They sat on silence for a bit while Chad started playing with her hair aimlessly. Brushing it out of her face and twirling her pretty brown hair in his fingertips.

"Do you really believe those things you said about me before? I'm just asking because it sounded close to the stuff you said yesterday before we…"

"No, I mean I did believe those things, but I mostly said those things yesterday because I was jealous and pissed." She thought for a second then smiled and looked him in the eye, "But I do think you're conceited, vain, and kinda irritating and obnoxious. Oh and you annoy my so easily and you-"

Chad laughed. "Okay! Okay I get it, I was only wondering about the one point. But thank you that's good to know!" he said sarcastically.

Sonny smiled at him and then the comfortable silence returned. They sat there for a little longer until a thought occurred to and he jolted, startling Sonny.

"What's wrong?'

He answered the question with another, "What time do you think Tawni will come back from the prop house?"

Sonny shrugged, 'I don't know, rehearsal doesn't start for another," her head whipped around looking at the clock, "FOURTY-FIVE MINUTES!"

Sonny and Chad both knew that Tawni took an excessive amount of time getting ready. She usually gave herself about an hour minimum, and since she wasn't here yet it was very alarming.

"You need to go, now!" Sonny said rushing to get up and open the door.

Chad followed suit and Sonny swung open the door and for Chad to leave.

Chad looked hurt, "What no goodbye kiss?"

Sonny chuckled and stood on her tippy-toes ready to properly say goodbye.

"Sonny?" it was Tawni, "and _Chad?!_"

_Perfect timing,_ thought Sonny bitterly as she back away from Chad, though she was thankful Tawni didn't come a second later.

Sonny laughed nervously, "Yeah, he was just leaving and I would love for him to keep that status!"

She glared at Chad and he rolled his eyes, "You know what? Next time I won't give you the jacket you left in the lunch room!"

"Well you gave it to me! Mission accomplished! You can leave know!"

"Fine, I will!"

"Good, you should!"

Tawni sighed and walked through the two of them to her dresser and admired herself in the mirror.

"FINE!"

Sonny shoved Chad out the door and he winked at her right before she slammed it in his face. She was not starting that again!

"Ugh! Chad's aggravates me so much!"

Tawni spun her chair 180 degrees and gave Sonny a doubtful look, "Does he Sonny? Does he _really_?"

"Yes! He really does! And why are you talking like him now!?"

Tawni sighed, "Do you think I'm really that dumb?"

Sonny decided to_ play_ dumb, "I don't know, are you really that dumb?"

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny! I know you're little secret!"

"What secret?" _She couldn't possibly know_, she thought.

"You and Chad, you guys fight so much because," Tawni took a deep breath in, "because of me!"

Sonny let out a sigh of relief. Of course Tawni would find some way to turn the situation around so it had to do something her.

"There's no 'forgotten jacket'," she said and made air quotes around 'forgotten jacket'. Tawni frowned a second and then pointed to the leather jacket lying on the couch and said, "But there is one right there." She paused and spun back around and continued,  
"You guys just used that excuse so I wouldn't know what you guys were really talking about… me." It didn't make much sense to Sonny but she didn't really care, as long as she was off the hook it didn't matter what Tawni thought.

**

* * *

Thank you all so much for being the first to review: **Hiilani,SonnyChadFan, don'twannabetorn, 24QueenMo, sockstar, girlwithagutair8 and ria1305**  
Thank you so much for adding the story to your favouite's list (it's a huge honor!): **vickybarb, SonnyChadFan, Hiilani, cocosunshine23, Bluenarnia, devil6967, BtVSSWaCRswll, Elenymay**  
And thank you all so much who added the story on your story alert list: **Your Romeo, OfficeFlan, Mira94, smitchieaddict, 24QueenMo, Elenymay, Hiilani


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's late. :( Hopefully I can get the next one up… soon-ish.  
Review if you like! :) And no, I don't own anything. D:  


* * *

**

"I don't know Tawni… does it really make sense for them to hide… _talking _about you?" Grady asked her unconvinced.

"Pfft, of course it does!"

Nico cut in, "Then why would they need to hide it?"

Tawni frowned, displeased that they were not believing her. "Well they obviously were talking about getting a gift for me!"

"For what!?" Zora practically yelled.

"What does it matter? Do they really need a reason to get me a present!?"

Nico, Grady and Zora all looked at Tawni in disbelief, "Yes!"

Tawni sighed in annoyance, "Whatever guys, I'm out." She walked out of the prop room and the other three of them looked at each other in confusion.

"What do you think it is?" Nico asked.

"Well, isn't it kind of obvious?" Zora asked incredulously.

Nico and Grady looked at her in question and she sighed loudly. Zora sat down in the nearest chair, having a feeling it might take a while.

"Well you see when a boy and a girl have mutual feelings of liking each other they sometimes do this thing called daattiinng," Zora sounded out the last word, making sure the two understood.

"What?!" Grady was the first to respond, making it very obvious that he didn't believe a word of it.

"Yeah," Nico agreed, "Sonny and Chad? Liking each other? No way, that's ridiculous!"

"Is it though? Is it _really_?"

"Yes!" both Nico and Grady exclaimed.

"I wouldn't be to sure."

"Don't talk in code!" Grady tell her alarmed. "We know what we know and it isn't what you know and think that we should know!"

Zora got up from the chair she was sitting in previously and started towards to door. "Whatever you guys say," she muttered to them and left the room without another word.

Nico and Grady sat on the couch for a moment looking dumbfounded. "It can't be, can it?"

"No, of course not!" Nico answered confidently.

"Yeah I mean that's ridiculous, isn't it?"

"It has to be, Chad and So-"

"Chad and who?" Chad, himself, came into the prop room and asked.

Grady panicked, "Chad and me! I wish I could go and hang out with just Chad and me!"

Nico looked at Grady with a mixture of pity and disbelief.

Chad smirked and fixed his shirt, "Well yeah, doesn't everyone?"

Taking this as an opportunity, Nico broke in, "Speaking of 'everyone', how's Sonny doing today?"

Chad's brow furrowed, "I don't know, I don't keep tabs on her. But I have to go." He turned around, about to walk out when he thought about what he had said and chuckled. "Actually I don't really _have_ to go anywhere, I just want to." He looked up and gazed at the ceiling, "That's the privileges of being Chad Dylan Cooper." He glanced back at Nico and Grady, "Later Randoms."

Chad exited the Prop Room and ran into an annoyed Tawni. "What are you doing in here Chad!?"

Chad glared at her and avoided the question, "Obviously not here to see you."

Tawni scowled and maneuvered around him and walked towards Nico and Grady. Chad scoffed and walked out of the prop room, heading towards the Sonny's dressing room, hoping she'd be there. Not even a minute after Chad started walking towards Sonny's room he ran into, yet another girl. This time though, it being one he actually liked.

"Oh Sonny!" Chad said, smiling at the sight of her. "I was looking for you."

Sonny gave him a small smile, "Hey Chad."

"What are you up to?" Chad asked, taking a step towards her.

Sonny looked down at the papers in her hands that were her scripts and such. "Nothing really," she told him, lying slightly.

"What do you want to be up to?" Chad asked smirking.

Sonny rolled her eyes at his corniness and looked at him almost sincerely. "Nothing, I am perfectly content. What do you think I'd have in mind?"

Chad raised his eyebrow suggestively and took another step forward. "I have no idea," he said right before closing the space between their lips. Sonny kissed him willingly, running her hands through his always perfect hair. Chad quickly began deepening the kiss and Sonny suddenly pulled away, much to Chad distraught.

Chad furrowed his brow, puzzled, waiting for her to say something. She just gave him an amused expression so he moved forward and placed his lips on hers once more. She gave him a short -very short- and sweet kiss, which caused him to sigh.

"What is you're problem woman!?" Chad asked, looking at Sonny with irritated, almost pained appearance. Sonny thought he was going to throw his hands up in the air in exaggeration. Though she probably wouldn't be that surprised, he was the King of Drama afterall.

Sonny couldn't help but giggle, "Well sorry for not thinking it such a good idea to make out in the hallway." Chad looked at her blankly as if not finding a reason why not. "In the hallway…" Sonny continued, "Where there are people…"

That seemed to light a bulb in his head and his eyes went bright but his mouth was still formed in a frown. "We weren't making out… yet," he smirked.

Sonny sighed, but grinned. He _would_ take that out of what she said to him. Not the whole bit about being in a hallway and getting caught! She chuckled in spite of herself, "I don't think Tawni, Nico, Grady or Zora will care if we were making out or not! If are lips are anywhere near each other, they're gonna start to wonder."

"Oh yeah, I guess I didn't really think of that."

Sonny smirked, "Yes, it looked like you had other things on your mind."

"Yeah, I have no idea what that would be," Chad told her while mockingly glaring at her.

Sonny smiled, "Me neither." She leaned forward just a second, Chad's and her own lips just millimeters apart. "No idea at all," she whispered and then whipped around and continued walking down the hallway.

Chad stood there for a second before he quickly noticed her walking and followed. "Where are you going?"

"Prop house."

"But I was just there," Chad objected.

Sonny lips curled up, "And that's supposed to stop me from going?"

"I thought you wanted to hang out for a bit," Chad complained, his voice filled with self-pity.

"Let's hang out then," Sonny maintained walking, "in the prop house."

"But the others are in there."

"_The others?_" Sonny smirked in disbelief.

"You know what I mean, Nico, Zora, Tawni, Grady… they might be all there."

"So? We've hung out before, before we- this…" Sonny told him, struggling for the right words and gesturing between them.

"_This?_" Chad mocked her. "I thought we were a little more than a _this_."

Sonny looked at him seriously, "We are, I just don't know _what_ yet."

Chad looked at her with intensity in his eyes and then said in a hushed voice, "Be my girlfriend Sonny." It was less of a question and more of a demand, and for some reason Sonny was alright with that and didn't care.

"What?" she squeaked out.

"Be my girlfriend Sonny," Chad repeated, "I already saw you that way to be honest but I just want to make it official."

A huge smile spread across Sonny's feature, "Of course!" She gave him a sudden tight huge, "I would _love_ to be your girlfriend!"

They backed away from one another and Chad told her, "Good, because I would love for you to be my girlfriend."

Sonny grinned and rolled her eyes. "Great, because I would love, for you to love, for me to be, your girlfriend."

Chad just smirked, "Excellent, because I would love, for you to love, for me to love-"

"Stop!" Sonny yelled amusingly, her nose all scrunched up. "Alright, I think we both get it!"

Chad smiled crookedly and took one stride towards her. He looked right into her eyes and said, "I know I get it."

Sonny just started thinking about the double meaning when a voice came from down the hall and around the corner. "That is an irrational assumption and you know it!"

"_Irrational assumption?_ What is wrong with you today!?"

"Nothing is wrong with me! I'm just getting sick of your suppositions that I am dumber than and not as cool as you!"

"You are dumber than and not as cool as me!"

"I'm sick of you're constant self-righteousness and lesser thoughts about me, supposedly your best friend."

Nico and Grady turned the corner and came face-to-face with Chad and Sonny. Everyone went wide-eye and looked at each other with uncertainty. Sonny decided to break the uncomfortable calmness, "Umm, hi guys."

"Sonny and _Chad_, what are _you guys_ doing here?" Nico asked skeptically.

"Uh nothing, we're just… we're talking- fighting! Yeah we're just fighting." Chad told them, trying his best to sound convincing.

Grady nodded, believing him, "Oh what about?"

Nico looked at his disbelievingly and with some disgust. "Are you kidding me? And you actually wonder why I think you're dumber!"

"What!? You don't trust them? You think they have something to hide?" Chad and Sonny glanced at each other hesitantly as Grady continued. "Like what Nico? You actually think that Zora or Tawni might be right!? You're ridiculous!"

"_I'm ridiculous!?_" Nico yelled.

"Yes, I do believe so!"

"_You do believe so?_ Really, what is with you today!?"

"Stop repeating me!"

"Well stop talking like you're in the 1900's!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are-"

"Guys!" Sonny shouted. Both of the boys looked at her startled. Sonny heaved in and said, "Guys…" She looked at Grady than Nico and continued, "Nico, Grady, let's just cool down and chat about this."

"_Chat about this?_"

"No you really need to stop that!" Sonny informed, annoyed.

Nico just rolled his eyes and Grady glared at the floor ahead of him. Chad decided this was a good time to talk. "Are you actually going to waste your time on these people?" Chad asked, looking at Sonny with bother.

She gave him a stern look, "Yeah, I am."

"These people can figure it out on-"

"_These people_ are my friends Chad, and they have names." Sonny said firming. "I'd appreciate it if you stop talking."

Chad looked at her irritated, but than a smirk crossed his face. Sonny gave him a puzzled look but thought better of questioning it and sustained on talking to Nico and Grady.

"Now guys, what are you even fighting about? Because to me, it just sounded fairly insignificant."

"Oh it isn't!" Grady began, "It started with Nico taking the last cupcake and ended with him insulting me."

Chad stifled a laugh while Sonny looked at them oddly. "Oh, well does that really seem worth fighting over?"

Grady looked her outrageously, "It was _the last _cupcake!"

"I was talking about Nico insulting you… But if you care about that more we can talk about it." Sonny paused for effect than stated, "It was just a cupcake."

"Yes but he already had three!"

"Well how many did you have?"

Grady shifted his feet than muttered, "Four."

Sonny grinned, "Isn't it fair then? If he got four and you got four?"

"I guess… It's just that he didn't even offer!"

"Would you have?"

"Yes!" Sonny raised her eyebrows which caused Grady hang his head and mumble, "No…"

Sonny smiled, "Exactly, so it's all resolved than right?"

Chad looked hopeful but than Nico said, "No it isn't! You just said it yourself, it was a stupid thing to get mad over and I deserve an apology from him!"

Chad groaned, Sonny ignored him and looked at Grady expectantly, "Grady?"

"Fine I'm sorry, but you have to apologize for being rude to me!"

"_Fine, _I'm sorry."

Sonny smiled widely, "Okay then! Everyone's good right?"

"I guess…" mumbled Grady.

"Yeah…" said Nico.

"I'm not!" Chad commented.

"_Shut up_ Chad!"

Nico and Grady paid no attention to them and began walking down the hallway once again. They started talking constantly about random things that they came up with. Chad raised his eyebrows questioningly at Sonny.

"Don't look at me like that," Sonny remarked. "You deserved it."

Chad smirked, "Say it again."

"You deserved it?" Sonny asked perplexed.

Chad took a step ahead, "No, before that."

Sonny furrowed her eyebrows, "Don't look at me like that?"

"The one before that," Chad's smirk grew bigger and his eyes twinkled with amusement.

Sonny rolled her eyes, "Shut up Chad."

Chad beamed triumphantly, "Make me."

Sonny's grin breaks through the barrier she set against it and she leaned in. Right before their lips touch she whispered, "I'd love to."

**

* * *

Thanks a bunches to……  
To all the people who reviewed: **SonnyChadFan, KayKay32, girlwithagutair8 and Hiilani**  
To all the people who put this on your Favourite Story list: **Broken-Illisions-09, KayKay32, WildeEngel, -FriendOfTheFallen-x, xXSunnySonnyFunXx, Sango0709 and XxCrazyForSugarxX**  
To all the people who put this on Story Alert list:** Broken-Illisions-09, KayKay32, lalawriter2000 and SpAzZy CaUsE tHaT's Me**  
And to the (two) people who added me on Favourite Author list (that's so nice!):** Sango0709 and Hiilani


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I didn't update as soon as expected. The holidays were quite busy, and one of my best friend's father passed away so I was with her most of the Christmas holidays. Than my dog got attacked last week by two golden retrievers -whom I thought were friendly dogs- and needed eight stitches. So I, and the people around me, have had a shitty past few of weeks.  
**

**Anyway I hope **_**you**_** all had an amazing holiday and without further ado, here's chapter four.  
Enjoy :) and review at the end if you like!  
Oh yeah, and sorry for it being so short, I couldn't think of what to make this chapter about. My brain feels like it exploded and all the pieces evaporated. :/

* * *

  
**

Sonny walked down the hall with a quickness in her pace that sped up every time she ran into someone. She saw Portlyn straight ahead, looking confused to see her, and grinned.

"Hi Portlyn!"

Portlyn stop right in front of her and scowled. "Sonny?" she glared, "What are _you_ doing _here?_"

Sonny's smile faded a bit. "Umm, well I'm here to see Chad, kinda. I mean, I need to give him his jacket and er, yell at him."

Portlyn's brow crinkled in disbelief but then a wide smirk spread over her lips, as if it took a while to take everything in. "Oh, alright!" and with that she continued down the hall.

Sonny blew out a big breath she didn't realize she was holding and sauntered down toward Chad's dressing room. She came to the room soon, it being the first door down the hall of many others. She admired the door for a second, having a gold star on the front of it with Chad's name, like her own. Sonny knocked on the door, while thinking of the many times Chad just barged into hers.

She heard the voice before she saw the face. "Donald I told you, I want my suit _dry-cleaned_," he glanced at the visitor with a surprised smile on his face. "Sonny, I didn't except to see you today!"

"Neither did I." She grinned but looked confused, "Donald?"

Chad waved his indicating that it didn't matter. "Hmhmm alright Donald, yup that's right, _dry-cleaned_, the black one yes, okay bye then." He hung up the phone and looked at Sonny curiously, "What's brings you to The Falls?"

She ignored him. "Who's Donald?"

He turned away and chuckled. "Oh no one, y'know just my… assistant." He spoke the last word quietly.

"Your _assistant?_" Sonny asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Well he's not just mine really. More for the entire Mackenzie Falls cast…" He said sounding nonchalant.

Sonny pouted. "You guys really are better off at The Falls."

"But you already know that," Chad smirked, "you just didn't want to admit it to yourself. Don't act so surprised." He smiled genuinely at her, striding forward. "What brings you here anyway? What do I pay my thanks to?"

"Your jacket," Sonny told him lamely and handed it to him. She walked through the door after he gestured her in then said, "I forgot to give it to you when I saw you. You left it on my couch in my dressing room." Sonny looked pass Chad and gazed at the room, spinning around. "Oh my god… it- it's so cool in here," she gasped.

Chad grinned. "I know, but thanks nonetheless."

She continued like he didn't speak. "Like it's truly amazing, and so big!"

Chad chuckled and she heard him vaguely say under his breathe, "That's what she said."

Sonny rolled her eyes and disregarded him again. "You get your own dressing room too! All by yourself…"

"Yup," Chad confirmed.

"Ugh, I envy you," Sonny exclaimed while scrunching her nose.

Chad sneered, "Yeah well…" He shrugged his shoulders and sauntered forward again as Sonny looked in awe around his room. He came to a stop when Sonny's back hit his chest. He placed his lips on her neck for just a second before she suddenly raced over to his shelf.

"Wow, look at all the people you've met!"

"I know," Chad said in a bored voice. He tried again, coming up from behind her and placing his lips once more on her neck. This time though, he placed his hands on her waist, preventing her from walking away once again. She made no point to acknowledge him, appearing to be still memorized by the pictures. "I really think we should take advantage," his lips went to her ear, trying to catch her attention. He continued whispering huskily, "of the alone time we have together."

Sonny turned around in his arm and smirked at him. "And what do you suppose we do?"

"Oh I don't know, we could just, you know- hang out." He leaned down, leaving light kisses on her jaw line.

Sonny grinned at what Chad was suggesting. "Alright, let's hang out."

"Great," Chad said and moved his lips to hers.

Sonny quickly pushed him away before she didn't want to anymore. "Chad, I don't think that this really classifies as 'hanging out'."

Chad gave her an amused look. "We can _make_ it classify as hanging out."

"Oh? And how are we gonna do that?"

Chad smirked, "Watch me." He placed his lips on hers softly but didn't kiss her, only spoke to her against her lips. "How-" he gave her a short kiss, "has-" he trailed his lips to the corner of her mouth, "your-" he brushed his lips against her jaw line, "day-" he started making his way down to her neck, "been-" he left wet, hot kisses of her collar bone, "so-" and lastly he kissed her hard on the hollow of her throat, "far?"

Sonny's breath hitched and stepped back, giggling nervously. "Okay, pretty uneventful."

Chad smiled ruefully, "That's too bad. We should probably change that."

"Yeah you're right," Sonny told him, stepping forward and placed her hands on his chest. She leaned forward and said quietly, "Let's go get something to eat, I'm starving."

Chad looked like he was about to say something but changed his mind suddenly. "Alright, I'm hungry too!"

"When _aren't_ boys hungry?" Sonny rolled her eyes and started walking towards to door.

Chad smirked, "That's a very good point."

They left the room, flicking off the switch and closing the door behind them. They walked down the way Sonny came and there was a comfortable, yet unnerving, silence between them.

"You know," Chad spoke up clearing his throat, "I haven't kissed _that _many different girls. I mean sure, I've kissed a few and had a few girlfriends as well but I didn't really go out with a different girl every week. I'd like to actually think that-"

Sonny grabbed his arm and pulled him close. She kissed him soundlessly, just to make him shut up. She chuckled and broke away, finding a goofy grin on Chad's face. "I know Chad; I didn't actually think you were that bad with girls."

"Oh, okay."

Sonny smiled widely at him and took his hand, continuing on walking. Chad didn't move and glanced down at their intertwined hands in question then raised his eyebrows. "I thought you were worried about public display of affection incase we run into anyone…?"

Sonny grinned, "I decided that I don't really care anymore, I'm not going to keep myself from-" she blushed crimson and averted her eyes, "from being happy with you." Chad beam while gazing at her. "And it's not like there's ever people in this hallway anyway," Sonny told him, trying desperately to change the subject.

"Hmmm, no people indeed," Chad murmured, thinking about what she was saying. "Hey, wait a minute. What do you mean there's never people in these hallway!? This is the cast's hallway! The Mackenzie Falls hallway! The _Chad Dylan Cooper_ hallway!"

Sonny seemed amused. "Exactly, and who goes in this hallway?"

"The Mackenzie Falls cast…" Chad said quietly, looking at her suspiciously.

"Hmhmm, and where is the Mackenzie Falls cast usually?"

Realization dawned on Chad. "The meditation, massage or the other rooms in the studio," he mumbled.

"That's right, now what were you saying?" Sonny chided.

Chad tried to appear sincere. "That's you were the best, non-judgmental, selfless, caring, beautiful girlfriend in the whole world?"

Sonny melted right there in front of him and grinned lovely. "Awwwwe, Chad!"

Chad winked and drew her closer beside him. He tugged slightly on her hand, "Come on, I'm starving."

**

* * *

**

**The next chapter will be longer! I promise!****  
Please let me know if I was wrong about the gold star on the door of all their dressing rooms. It's been awhile since I've seen an episode! And PM me if you find any mistakes, thank you! **

**First off thanks to the reviewers:** SonnyChadFan, BrandNewEyes929, EllietheDisneyfreak, heyitzj, bunpire, KingdomOfYourHeart, Dakota Lovato, , Surreal Deni, Abnormally-Sweet-Person, Fluffness, Open Eyes Lost Mind, LittleMizzLozZziiie, Amilia and gAnGsTa GaBbY lOvEs JoKeR**  
Thanks so much also to those who Favourited this Story:** EllietheDisneyfreak, KingdomOfYourHeart, amfabulous, Dakota Lovato, heyitzj, PsychoNinjaWolf, LittleMizzLozZziiie, gAnGsTa GaBbY lOvEs JoKeR and Shiori Kazama**  
Thanks to the people who put me on their Favourite Author list: **BrandNewEyes929,Broken-Illusions-09, EllietheDisneyfreak, KingdomOfYourHeart, amfabulous and Dakota Lovato**  
Thanks for those who put this story on their Story Alerts: **Uhlextric,EllietheDisneyfreak,heyitzj,bunpire,amfabulous,Surreal Deni, mjgirliegurl Abnormally-Sweet-Person, Ceecile and Open Eyes Lost Mind**  
And thank you to the people who put me on their Author Alerts list: **Broken-Illusions-09, amfabulous and Fluffness

**If I missed anyone I am SO SORRY! It's not because you're not important (everyone's important in their own special way!) it's because I might have lost track of all the reviewers and alerters. Anyway just let me know and I'll get right on to fixing that! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I promised I longer chapter and here it is! :) Sorry it wasn't sooner, it's been on my computer waiting to be edited and read over forever… Oh and my excuse for this week is that I burned my left hand last week; forefinger, middle finger and ring finger. Really bad and it was hard to type! (Really, true story).  
By the way I didn't really know what to call the place everyone eats in. I called it the cafeteria for lack of better word. If anyone knows what it's actually called PM me please. And also PM if you find mistakes! Thank you.  
I'm sorry if it seems that Chad is more of a jerk than he usually is at one point in this story. So if you find him OOC, I apologize.  
Please let me know if you liked it, it took me a great amount of effort to figure out how to write this and what to put in and what to take out. I don't know if I really like it to much. Let me know! Thanks, and enjoy! :)

* * *

**

"Sonny, there you are! I have the best idea ever!" Tawni exclaimed, walking into the lunch room and sitting down across from Sonny and Chad. She froze where she sat and stared at the two in front of her. "What are _you two_ doing here…_alone_?" she nearly shuddered the last word.

Sonny appeared confused and gestured to the food on the table. "We're eating..."

Chad caught on right away to why Tawni curious to why him and Sonny were in the cafeteria alone. He started a story -more like a lie- right off the top of his head.

"Sonny was being her usual preppy -yet irritating- self and told me she had to ask me a favor_." Oh yeah, _Sonny thought,_ it seems weird that we're alone at the cafeteria together! _"I told her I'd meet her here and she was just about to tell what she wants this time before you rudely intruded. I pretty sure she's going to ask me to be her fake brother for her or help take care of my Grandma. Hey, maybe both! Who am I to judge the relationship she has with her family. Afterall, the family I have is quite messed up too. Wait, who am I kidding? I have a great family! Now Mackenzie on the other hand, he's got some problems there. First you've got the evil half-brother he's got to deal with and then there's his-"

"Chad!" Tawni said in eerie calmness. "I _don't_ care. Now_ shut up_!" She breathed in deeply and looked over at Sonny excited. "Do you wanna hear why I came here?"

Sonny couldn't help but grin too at Tawni's expression, "Sure!"

She began rambling, "You know that really hot guy who guest stared in Mackenzie Falls two months ago? The British one who liked that girl with the boyfriend then went into dramatics and thought it was the end of the world? He left the show because his character was doing some soul searching or something weird like that… I can't really remember; that was a strange episode."

"I know that guy!" Chad interrupted.

Tawni glanced at him, annoyed. "Yes, but I'm not talking to you." She turned back to Sonny and continued. "So you know who I'm talking about right?" Sonny didn't nod but she kept chatting anyway. "Well he's coming again this week! Apparently he good friends with some of the people in Condor Studio's and he's coming here because he's free for a bit until he starts filming the movie he stars in next week. Or maybe the week after…"

"So what's exactly your point?" Sonny inquired, slightly bored.

"Oh yeah," Tawni's eyes slid over to Chad, she quickly looked back Sonny. "Well I was going to set you up on a date with him. You guys are so perfect for each other and he's extremely hot!"

"You mentioned that," Chad spoke quietly through gritted teeth.

"I don't think so Tawni…"

Tawni pouted, "Why not?!"

"I'm just not in the mood." She told her lamely.

"What do you mean 'you're not in the mood'!? You don't have to be in a mood to date, it just happens!"

"Sure but he'll be gone next week… or the week after. What's really the point?" Sonny questioned.

"Why don't you just get out there and have fun? You've never had a boyfriend yet since you've got here. Just try, please?" Tawni begged. Sonny was rather surprise about Tawni's persistent attitude; she usually didn't care much about what Sonny did if it didn't involve herself in some way.

"What do you get out of this?" Sonny asked suspiciously.

Tawni scowled, "Psh nothing, just the enjoyment of seeing my friend happy."

Sonny didn't believe her, at all, but she didn't push the subject further. "I don't even know his name and I-"

"Tyler Young!" Tawni practically yelled. "His name's Tyler Young!"

"Why don't _you_ want to go out with him?"

Tawni shrugged and replied simply, "He's not my type, but he's totally yours!" Tawni smiled and stood up from her chair, "I'm gonna go tell Tyler the good news, tootles!"

Once Tawni was out of ear sight Chad looked at Sonny incredulously and almost yelled,

"You aren't actually going to do this are you!?"

Sonny gazed at Chad sorrowfully. "What other choices do I really have? You know Tawni's going to bother me until I agree and what are my excuses going to be? You know I don't have any good ones Chad."

Chad looked away angrily but didn't argue.

"You know I don't want to," Sonny reached out for Chad's hand, which he had resting on his leg, and squeezed. "It's not like anything's going to happen, it's probably best if I go out with him than I can say I tried and it just never worked out between us. Tawni will stop bothering us than."

Chad rolled his eyes. "You just better not kiss that guy, or else I'm kicking his ass," he grumbled.

Sonny chuckled, "Why would I ever to that? I have the best boyfriend ever." She smiled at him widely and winked.

This caused Chad to groan and mumbled under his breath, "I so badly want to kiss you right now."

Sonny waggled her eyebrows at him animatedly and intertwined their fingers. She gently brushed the back of his hand with her fingertips then said under her breath, "That could be arranged."

* * * * *

"What he thinks you're crazy or something?" Chad supplied. "Then he won't like you! Because let's be honest here, if you act like you're normal, sweet self he's bound to fall for you. And we can't have that…"

Sonny smiled adoringly at Chad. They were sitting on the couch in her dressing room. "You are the cutest thing when you get all worked up over jealousy."

"Chad Dylan Cooper isn't _cute,_" Chad told her, "and he _doesn't get_ jealous."

"Well it kinda seems like he _is_ jealous right now…" Sonny teased.

Chad ignored her and began rambling again. Sonny leaned forward, pressing her lips to his and kissing him. "Relax," she whispered. "I already have a boyfriend, I don't need another."

Chad smirked, "You've been saying boyfriend an awful lot lately, you know."

"That's because I like the way it sounds," Sonny grinned.

"Me too."

"By the way, I was meaning to ask you, how far into the story you were telling Tawni about, could have you have gone? You were just aimlessly lying to her and you were doing an amazing job."

Chad shrugged, "I don't know, I'm pretty good at just rambling when I lie and then people don't seem to care anymore and don't worry about it then."

"Hmmm, sounds like a great talent to me."

Chad glared at her, "Shut up, at least I have a talent."

"Yes, _a,_ that is the key word there." Sonny remarked.

"You better shut up before I make you," Chad warned in a joking manner.

"Same old pick up lines I see," Sonny observed. "Nothing new?"

"You want new pick up lines?" Chad smirked.

"Please!" Sonny begged.

Chad leaned in closely to Sonny and told her, "If you were the _new_ burger at McDonald's you would be the Mcgorgeous!"

Sonny burst into laughter. "I have to admit, that was unique."

"Alright, alright I have another one!" Chad exclaimed, "Are you lost ma'am? Because heaven's a long way from here."

Sonny played along, "I'm only lost when I lost in your eyes!"

Chad chuckled, "If being sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged!"

"Are you going to kiss me now or am I going to have to lie in my diary?" Sonny giggled.

Chad smirked, "Well you should never lie Miss, so I guess I'm going to have no choice!" He cupped her check in his hand and pulled her forward, capturing her lips with his. Chad could feel Sonny smiling in their kiss, and that just made him deepen it.

* * * * *

Sonny was walking down the hall on the _So Random!_ studio with Tyler. They just met minutes ago and Tawni insisted that Sonny should show Tyler around more, and get to know each other. They chatted in a meaningless way about rather pointless things; what they like, what they don't like, about their families, about their present and past pets. Sonny suddenly noticed a certain blonde heartthrob straight ahead.

Chad was wearing his usual Mackenzie Falls uniform complete with the jacket and tie. They reached each other and both stopped, neither of them knowing what to do.

Chad, of course being Chad, made Sonny break the ice. "Hey Chad… what are you doing here?"

Sonny detected a flash of angry in Chad's eyes, yet a sad wounded puppy look at the same time. As quick as she became aware of it, it was gone. She began to think she just imagined it. "Why do you care? Trying to stalk me again Munroe? Trying to figure out my schedule?" Chad sneered harshly.

"Yes Chad, because that obviously makes so much sense. I was walking through the _So Ramdom!_ studio, looking for you!" A thought occurred to Sonny and she grinned. "Why do you always come through this way anyway Chad?"

Chad scoffed, "I'm on my way to The Falls!"

"There's simpler ways to get there," Sonny stated.

"Stop acting like you know something Sonny. You know, obsession is not an attractive trait."

Sonny glared at him, "Well neither is self-centeredness, but I have to deal with you all the time!"

"So you admit you're obsessed with me?"

"So you admit you're self-centered?"

"Well obviously, that's pretty much a given. Anyone could tell you that!" Chad smirked.

Sonny chuckled, "I know right!?" But her facial expression harden and she looked at Chad seriously. "By the way, I'm so not obsessed with you!"

"Wow, and you seem to be in denial also!" Chad told her, making it sound like she was praising her.

"I. Am. Not." Sonny spat while glowering.

They both went quiet, standing a foot apart, practically huffing with fury.

Tyler spoke up. "Er, I'm Tyler," he put his hand forward for Chad to shake but Chad didn't move. "Tyler-"

"I _know_ who you are," Chad growled and took his eyes off Sonny. "We meet before, you're Tyler Young; you were on my show last season and you're character was horrible FYI. You originally lived in Hammersmith, London, England- which is quite obvious, considering you're accent. You have two older sisters; you're the _baby_ of the family. You never thought about becoming an actor but your Mother pushed you when you were younger because your sisters wanted to be a teacher and a doctor. You're whole family moved to Hollywood. You acted some more and soon you feel in love with it. You found a short appearance on a _Mackenzie Falls_ episode and auditioned for it. You made it and here you are today." He said all of this in a rather bored voice. "Isn't your life just exciting."

Tyler looked at him blankly, "How did you-"

"I did a background check." Chad told him shortly and glanced back at Sonny smiling, "I'll see you around then Sonny?"

"Yup," She replied, acting like nothing happened between them before.

"Good," Chad whispered softly, he winked than brushed past her.

Neither Tyler nor Sonny said anything for a moment after Chad left. There was an awkward silence between them that neither of them knew what to say.

"So uh, are you and him-?"

"Am I and him, what?" Sonny asked urgently.

Tyler appeared alarmed. "Nothing, I was just wondering if you…" he said, waiting for her to understand. "And him," he continued but she didn't respond. Tyler sighed, "You guys look like you have a lot of, er… tension."

"_Tension?_" Sonny asked incredulously, "What kind of tension?"

"Erm, _sexual_ tension…"

"Ugh!" Sonny shuddered. "Me and _Chad?! _That's disgusting. That has, isn't or won't EVER happen!"

Tyler raised his eyebrows, "Alright, I wasn't sure. Sorry to have offended you."

"You didn't, it's okay." Sonny chuckled. "Chad and I are just… frenemies. We don't always get along."

"As in you're mates and foes at the same time?"

"Yes, he can be… _frustrating _at times."

Tyler grinned, "I can imagine. But he doesn't seem like a too bad of a bloke, it looks like he cares about you, in a _frenemy_ way."

"Our relationship is confusing, not that we have one- a relationship I mean!" Sonny stammered. She took a deep breath then said, "What I mean is, sometimes he sweet sometimes he's not. So it really depends if he wants to be a jerk or not that day."

"And was today one of the days where he acted like a git?"

Sonny smiled, "Indeed it was."

* * * * *

"So why did Tawni set me up with you in the first place?" Sonny asked curiously, her and Tyler were sitting in the Prop House, talking about subjects at random.

Tyler chuckled, "Apparently I'm not her type."

"What? She told you that?!" alarm written all over Sonny's face.

Tyler chuckled again, but this time quieter. "Yeah, I asked she out in the first place and she rejected me right away. When I asked her why, that was what she said. I reckon she could see my disappointment so she told me about you, saying you've been single forever and you'd love to go out with me."

Sonny rolled her eyes, "I haven't been single _forever._ But I'm really sorry to hear that, I don't know why she said no. It appears that Tawni's doesn't like the kind, smart, handsome, funny type."

Tyler blushed slightly but said nothing.

"Can you let me help you guys get together?" Sonny asked happily. "Tawni will have no idea. I know you like her, you can't deny it!"

Tyler grinned, "No. It would never work out the way you think it will."

Sonny pouted.

"You're a great girl Sonny. But I don't think this is going to work out, considering there's something going on between you and Chad."

"What are you talking about?" Sonny replied shocked.

"I'm not sure if you've dated before, if you secretly are now or if you both want to; all I know is that there _is_ something going on," Tyler told her confidently.

"If I tell you what's 'going on', will you let me help you and Tawni get together?" Sonny bargained

"You can't _make _to people like each other."

"But it's really good, what Chad and I have secretly." Sonny joked.

Tyler considered this and gave up. "Fine. I'll let you work your magic."

Sonny beamed, "Good! And besides, I'm not _making_ anyone like anyone. Tawni _does _like you; she just doesn't know it yet."**  
****

* * *

  
Thanks to the people who…  
Reviewed:** BrandNewEyes929, SonnyChadFan, EllietheDisneyfreak, heyitzj, monkey87, sterlinglover1 and littletrickster**  
Put this on their favourite story list:** raybanlove, tRoUbLeMcKiNlEy, monkey87, sterlinglover1 and littletrickster**  
Put me (awwwe!) on their favourite author list: **monkey87**  
Put this on their story alert list:** SonnyChadFan, sweeter-ion, Nina Maylaw, choirsinger, monkey87, wiinterxxxbabii and Twilight254


	6. Chapter 6

**I'M SORRY! I'm so sorry I took so long to get this stupid chapter up. I recently just moved and I needed to unpack and do boring stuff like that… :( I've also had loads of homework to work on. So anyway, I've got some feedback from readers about how they think the story should go in reviews and PM's. Thank you those for getting involved in the story and I'm so glad you're enjoying it! :) I'm truly sorry if I don't end using your idea, I already have ideas of my own for what's going to happen in the next few chapters, so I might not be able to find a way to use your idea as well to make the story work. I'm also sorry if I do end up using our idea in a way you dislike, I really hope that doesn't happen though. I hope you all understand. **

**Sorry for the world's longest AN - but in this chapter there's a lot of small parts cut up in a normal sized chapter. It's doesn't stay with the same characters/setting for a long time. I hope you don't mind too much, so enjoy chapter six!

* * *

**

"Secretly dating?!"

Sonny flushed and averted her eyes. "Yeah…"

"Bloody hell, really? I didn't actually think that, I was just hoping that you'd admit you fancy him!" Tyler smirked. "Apparently there's more to this little story than I thought."

"Alright, I get it - it's amusing!" Sonny blushed darker. "Now _I_ get to help _you!_"

Tyler grinned regretfully, "I guess you do."

"So what do you suppose we should do exactly?" Sonny asked. "Sure we _could _charm Tawni with flowers and all that romance jazz but what she really wants is someone different."

"Than that's what we'll give her."

Sonny smiled, "Precisely."

* * * * *

Tyler and Sonny waited patiently in the abnormally large line for lunch. Chad came up behind them, also waiting to eat, and became unnoticed from the two brunettes ahead of him. Chad sulked quietly, glaring unsubtly at them chatting happily. The lined moved a couple people up and Chad trudged loudly to the empty space. He stood there pondering was so wonderful about _Tyler._ He wasn't_ that_ special. He definitely wasn't more attractive than Chad, he's wasn't more _charming_. What was his deal?

Chad hated that Tyler could flirt with his girlfriend and get anyway with it. He hated that Tyler was nicer than he was, without even trying. And he hated that Tyler was taller than him, but only a few inches Chad reminded himself.

Tyler must have felt the daggers Chad was throwing at him with his eyes because he turned around to find Chad glaring at what would have been the back of his head.

"Good afternoon, Chad," Tyler said. Sonny had to stifle a giggle at the look on Chad's face at how cheerful Tyler's voice was.

Chad glowered at him. "Is it Tyler? Is it _really?_"

Tyler tried, without success, to hide a smirk and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, you tell me."

Chad huffed, ignoring Tyler and set his gazed on Sonny, a grin playing on his lips. "Good afternoon, Sonny."

"I thought you just said it _wasn't_ a good afternoon…?" Sonny narrowed her eyes but grinned a second after.

Chad smiled crookedly, "Well it wasn't until I saw you."

Sonny blushed and looked away, "At least one of us feels that way about the other."

"Sonny you know you can't deny it; you just can't resist me." Chad told her, leaning in dangerously close and murmuring in her ear.

Sonny spun around, hitting Chad in the face with her hair, and grabbed the regular mush in a plate. Chad narrowed his eyes at her but shrugged it off and got his grilled chicken.

* * * * *

"Why don't you just tell him that I know about you guys?" Tyler asked when Chad was out of earshot; sitting with his _Mackenzie Falls_ cast eating their delicious lunch.

Sonny smiled mischievously, "I don't know, just seems like so much more fun to mess around with him a little bit."

"But it _seems _that Chad hates me. Wouldn't it be easier if you just informed him instead of putting him through all this?"

"Don't worry; Chad won't hate you once he notices you have no attraction to me whatsoever. And sure, I mean it _would_ be easier, but he deserves to sweat it out for a bit, plus, where's the fun in that?"

"Where indeed," Tyler muttered.

* * * * *

Sonny walked down the hall with nowhere to go, humming quietly to herself. She suddenly heard a quickness in pace behind her; someone rushing to catch up with her. She raised her eyes and gasped at the unexpected person striding beside her.

"Where have you been!?" Chad exclaimed. "You were with that Tyler guy weren't you? I don't like him Sonny. I'm only saying this because I care about you; something off about that guy, it's like he's got some alternate motive!"

Sonny rolled her eyes and started walking a little quicker down the hall. "You've overreacting, Chad."

Chad sauntered beside her easily with his long legs. "I am not! I'm just worried! I haven't seen you since-"

"_-today, _Chad. You just saw me earlier this afternoon." Sonny told him deadpanned.

"Yes but barely," Chad argued. "We were in the lunch line and hardly communicated. See, you were to busy with Tyler to talk to me!"

"You're acting all possessive, and frankly, it's quite creepy."

"Oh sure, when Edward Cullen was overprotective and-" Chad searched for the right word, "and OLD that was just dandy! Everyone thought he was just the most romantic guy around! "

"Dandy?" Sonny asked incredulously. "Really, Chad? _Really?_"

"That's all you got out of that!? _Dandy?_"

"Well it _was_ an odd thing to say…"

"Hmmm, you're right. How about groovy?"

Sonny snorted, "Yeah, so much better!" She took a stepped back away from him and looked at him gravely. "What's really bothering you?"

"Well… it might be less about not seeing you that much -though we have to go on a secret date of some sort- and more about that you were hanging out with Tyler when you could have been hanging out with me instead."

Sonny smiled lovingly and gazed at him affectionately. She thought of telling him that Tyler doesn't like her and that he actually likes Tawni.

But in that moment of silence Sonny had, Chad must have confirmed that she wasn't going to say anything mushy back he grinned and told her to "come here you."

He tugged on her waist and pulled her against him. "I did miss you, you know," he muttered, "I needed my daily dose of Sonny today."

Sonny giggled but kissed him back when he moved his lips to hers.

"Oh my gosh Tawni! You are so smart," gushed an unfamiliar voice from around the corner of the hallway.

Sonny and Chad pulled away from each other. They could hear the pride in Tawni's voice. "I know. It's quite simple though, really."

Chad's eyebrow creased and whispered incredulously, "_What?_"

"What, _what?_" Sonny inquired in a low voice, not entirely sure why.

Instead of answering Chad pulled Sonny into the nearby closet by the arm and closed the door swiftly but softly before Tawni and the other unknown girl turned to see them.

"What are you-"

"Shhhh," hushed Chad. "Wait a second."

The voices grew louder, Sonny noticing there was another female voice unlike the first one, and eventually stopped

"That was Chastity and Marta," Chad said dumbfounded, "the two main female characters in Mackenzie Falls."

"But Tawni was…" Sonny started, shocked.

"Yeah," Chad confirmed.

"How long have they…" Sonny asked, making it seem like she was incapable of finishing a complete sentence.

"I don't know."

Sonny frowned. "That's so…"

"Weird." Chad spat the same time Sonny's eyes brighten and said, "Cool!"

"What?" They both said again and looked at each other bewildered.

"Cool?" Chad raised one eyebrow.

"Well yeah… if the people from our shows hang out then they won't mind as much if we do the same."

"I guess, I just think it's weird that Tawni hang out with those two, I thought they'd hate each other."

"Why? What are Cassy and Mary like?" Sonny inquired.

"Chastity and Marta."

"That's what I said," Sonny said hastily.

Chad grinned, "They're alright, but they don't seem like Tawni friend material… Chastity's super sweet and Marta is sort of bossy. Let's get say she likes things done her way and only her way. But Chastity, she seems too innocent to be hanging out with Tawni and that whole package deal that goes along with being her friend."

"You make it sound like Tawni's a monster and no sweet and innocent little girl can talk to her or they'll be corrupted." Sonny rolled her eyes.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"I know, but then why is it so weird that my friends and you're friends are hanging out?" Sonny asked curiously.

"They're not my friends. Well at least Marta isn't. I don't mind Chastity, she's nice. I like her." Chad confirmed. "Yeah, okay, I guess she's my friend."

"Well I'm so happy we have that figured out."

"Oh, right, well how about you just ask Tawni casually about it? Say you saw them together and, you know… just ask her about it."

Sonny grinned, "I will."

"Y'know," Chad said with a suggestive twinkle in his eye, "this is sort of cozy…"

Sonny snorted. "Cozy? This is your idea of cozy?"

Chad playfully glared and muttered, "Shut it," and leaned down to kiss her.

Sonny kissed him back, letting herself get lost in his touch and smell. She pulled him down closer to her around his neck when he did the same around her waist.

Sonny pulled back after a moment, having a sudden thought, but they stayed wrapped together.

"You didn't actually get a background check on Tyler, did you?" Sonny squeaked out.

Chad looked surprised by the sudden question but chuckled. "_That's_ what you were thinking of while kissing me? _Tyler?_"

Sonny rolled her eyes and flushed slightly. "Just answer the question."

"No, I just wanted to scare him a bit. Y'know, let 'em know someone's watching." He winked pulling her even closer to him.

"Well how'd you know all that stuff about him then?"

Chad shrugged. "I didn't, I just guessed."

"But what if you were wrong?" Sonny inquired.

"What's with all the questions today, Munroe?" Chad quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, _what if?_"

He rolled his eyes, "I'm never wrong."

Sonny thought about the conversation that happened the day before. All what Chad had said about Tyler and his family, and how Tyler didn't disagree with any of it… Sonny pushed on the subject. "But, no one's _that_ good about guessing!"

Chad sighed defeated. "_Fine!_ I did I background check, alright?"

Sonny smirked, meanwhile thinking: _I knew it!_ She shuffled her feet and then said quietly, "Since you decided to spill your guts, I should probably do the same…"

Chad's eyes widened but he quickly control his facial expression. He asked nonchalantly, "And what would that be?"

Sonny grinned in spite of herself and glanced up at him apologetically. "Tyler knows about us. He's known since this morning."

"_What?! _You mean- At lunch- He knew- _What!?_" Chad sputtered while glaring. "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you tell _him?_"

Sonny grinned weakly, "Because he doesn't like me; he likes Tawni. He asked her out initially but she said no and suggested me. He wouldn't let me help him with her unless I told him what was going on between us. Apparently, we're obvious. "

Chad huffed but smiled. "Fine, I don't care that you told him," he shot her a look, "not _really. _But why didn't you let me know?"

Sonny smirked and pulled him down to her level. "Because you're endearing when you're jealous," she whispered.

Chad blushed a little at that. "I wasn't jealous!" he scoffed, "And Chad Dylan Cooper isn't _endearing._"

"Do you even know what endearing means?" Sonny raised her eyebrows.

"I don't know, like adorable or something," Chad told her, scrunching his nose in what Sonny thought _was_ a completely adorable way.

"It's also can mean charming, attractive, appealing, loveable," Sonny named off, causing Chad to smirk, "But usually in a childlike or naïve way."

Chad didn't frown like Sonny predicted he would, instead his smirk just grew. "Oh really? And was it a childish thing to kiss you like I just did?"

Sonny turned crimson. Chad chuckled and brushed his fingers against the heated skin. She averted her eyes and changed the subject.

"But you know, while we're on the topic of Tyler… or we were," Sonny frowned, "Did you know that British accents are arguably the most attractive accents?"

Chad stood up straight and puffed out his chest. "Yes, _arguably_, meaning many people don't think so," he said in the worst British accent Sonny have ever heard.

Sonny laughed out loud. "That was the worst British accent ever," she pointed out.

Chad scowled, which made Sonny only laugh more. "_Ever._"

Chad narrowed his eyes at her but she didn't stop making fun. "What kind of actor are you? You can't even do a British accent."

"Yes Sonny, I know."

"Like, at _all._"

"We get it…" Chad told her, getting annoyed.

"I would have guess you would have been good at accents, but you just suck _horribly_ and you-"

Chad cut her off by kissing her. He pulled away and said firmly, "Believe me, _I know_."

Sonny smiled to herself. "That's alright; you don't have to be good at accents." She pecked him chastely on the lips and whispered, "Because you're not."

**

* * *

The idea of Chad and Sonny not seeing each other much (which didn't end up being for long) and than having a little reunited scene goes out to monkey87. Sorry for not using your idea exactly like you suggested it and changing it, but thanks so much for your great idea anyway! :) The other idea's that went along with this one might be used in future chapters in different ways; I'll let you know it that happens!**

**Please review! If you've favourited or alerted (which is super great) or is just reading along with the story and haven't reviewed yet it would totally make my month -yeah month, that's BIG- if you did. And to all the people who have reviewed more than once, that's truly amazing! Thanks so much! So if we could get around 50, 55 maybe 60 reviews? :o by next chapter that would be amazing. Don't worry though; I won't be delaying the next chapter if the reviews don't reach that number. But the chapters will be awhile in between like they always are (and I'm very sorry for that!) Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. :)**

**So anyway thank you all who've…  
Reviewed: **EllietheDisneyfreak, monkey87, EGGplantishEVYroxURsox, cullenluvr450 (times four!), -FriendOfTheFallen-x, untilyourmine975**  
Favourite Storied: **spiceandginger09, gleefan, xChannyxStemix, cullenluvr450, iloveyouux3**  
Story Alerted: **spiceandginger09, gleefan, MusicFreak-Sonny, EGGplantishEVYroxURsox, cullenluvr450, -FriendOfTheFallen-x, POPCORN7, untilyourmine975**  
Favourite Authored: **EGGplantishEVYroxURsox, xChannyxStemix**  
Author Alerted:** monkey87


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry this is late, I went to two incredible concerts over the last two months…ish and it was **_**amazing**_**!!! :) So chapter seven goes out to all of you that are great enough to review, alert, favourite and read this chapter and all the other chapters previous! This chapter has more Tyler in it because I like him and I thought he needed to be put in the story more.**

**Oh and the disclaimer! I don't even know if I've had one yet, so if you'll allow me.**

**Ahem, Disclaimer…  
Question: Do I own Sonny With A Chance or anything related to it?  
Answer: I wouldn't be writing fanfiction if I did, and since I am indeed writing fanfiction, the answer is no.  
Question: The answer is no to what? Sorry, we need that on record.  
Answer: NO I DON'T OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE OR ANYTHING REMOTELY RELATELY TO IT! D: Gosh, do you want to break my heart?**

* * *

"So let me get this straight; you want me to _spill_ fro-yo on her?" Tyler asked incredulously, not believing a single word she was saying.

"That's not the _only_ option, what I'm saying is you gotta do something different - stand out."

"You want me to _spill_ fro-yo on her?" he repeated.

Sonny laughed at his mortified expression.

"Are you sure you're trying to help me, or is there some kind of inner demon deep inside you, that is against Tawni, which you need to confront? It's that or you're barmy."

"Yes! I mean, yes, I do want to help you!" Sonny stammered getting puzzled. "Tyler, listen to me, I _know_ Tawni; she's had guys try every game in the book and she's bored. You don't have to spill fro-yo on her, you just need to stand out!"

He sighed and shook head. "You've _got_ to be kidding me. If I knew this is how you American's did it in America I would have never moved here."

Sonny ignored him. "Just think about it okay? I have to go to rehearsal."

His eyes light up, "Can I come? Will Tawni be there?"

"Yes, but no." Sonny told him firmly. "I fact that you want to go is all the more reason that you shouldn't go." Tyler looked confused and she tried elaborating, "Tawni could get any guy she'd like; but what she _wants_ is the boy she _can't_ have. You get it?"

"No, not really," Tyler complained.

Sonny rolled her eyes again. "Well too bad, 'cause I got to get going." She left the room without another word, leaving a baffled looking Tyler behind her.

Tyler watched Sonny disappear from around the corner and sulked in the couch he was sitting on in the Prop House. Even though he was technically part of the _Mackenzie Falls_ cast for the time that he was here, he liked the _So Randoms!_ better and they didn't seem to mind him.

He moped for a second longer, pondering what Sonny had said and thinking about the number of emotions that Tawni would feel if he actually _did_ spill fro-yo on her. Tyler chuckled silently at the thought, got up and started pacing back and forth away the room.

He knew that Sonny was right about one thing, he had to do something to make himself stand out to Tawni. The only problem was that he was out of ideas. _Let's be honest about this, Sonny's ideas sucked, _Tyler thought,_ there's really no way around it. _He sighed and ran his hand over his face like an old man. _I guess I'll need to think of something to do myself._

Maybe… maybe he had to just make Tawni trust him. If he could get her to trust him and believe that is truly is a good guy then maybe she'll give him a shot. Tyler thought like things for a while, thinking about what would be not too big to make Tawni think that he can't be trusted with secrets but big enough to have her see that he'd never keep something from her that was important.

Now the only problem was, is that he doesn't know any secrets…

"That's a wrap!" Marshall yelled, "You all did great, well done. We'll definitely be ready to perform by the end of this week for sure."

The _So Random!_ cast of five sighed in relief ad left the studio's stage, most likely quicker then necessary.

The five of them headed straight to the commissary, Nico and Grady going right to the lunch line and the other three girls sitting down at their usual table, thinking about what they should get to eat, even though there was never much variety.

Sonny sat there, tapping her newly painted yellow nails across the table when she noticed a nervous looking Tyler walk in. He came in, turning his head to scan the cafeteria, searching for someone. Sonny smiled at the thought of him and Tawni and then soon went back to watching Tyler. He caught eye of Tawni and his shoulders seemed to tense. He walked quickly passed Sonny's table and ordered a plate of food, all the while with the same anxious gaze about him. He grabbed the food, paid and sped over to the table where the three girls still sat.

"Hey Tawni," he said smiling brightly. "Sonny," he nodded then added, "and hullo Zora."

"Hi..." Tawni spoke, not looking up from her perfectly manicured nails.

"Hello Tyler."

Zora eyed the table's companions suspiciously before pushing back her chair and standing. "I've got to... go." Sonny watched as she grabbed the junk that was for lunch today and left silently, probably going to eat in the Prop House - or vents.

The table fell silence, nowhere near a comfortable one. Sonny searched her brain to think of something to say and rejoiced when she thought of something. "So Tawni, I saw you, Chastity and Marta walking in the hall together yesterday. What were you guys doing?"

Sonny half excepted Tawni to become nervous and start stuttering but then again Tawni Hart never stuttered so why would she start now? She just rolled her eyes and flipped her hair over her shoulder, "Oh, they noticed that I made the most beautiful teen star for, like, the billionth time in _Tween Weekly_ and they wanted to know what my secret was."

"And you told them - just like that?" Sonny asked incredulously, shocked at Tawni's generosity.

Tawni laughed, "No! Of course not, there was something in it for me obviously! And I hardly told the two idiots anything that would be classified as 'secrets'. I pretty much just told them the basics and added some juicy stuff along with it." She smiled proudly.

"Oh… Hmmm, well what was in it for you then?" Sonny questioned.

"Nothing, really… just you know, the usual things that you'd have in it for you… Like money, or er, public humiliation on Chad's behalf…" Tawni's smile was unconvincing.

"Alright then…" Sonny said, letting it go for now, thinking that she'll bug her about it another time.

Tyler looked uncertainly between the two girls and got up awkwardly. "I'm going to, go get some… fro-yo."

He walked off and didn't notice Sonny's excited face. He filled up the cup with strawberry fro-yo and made his way back to the table. Just as he was walking back, Tawni stood up to turn around and the pink frozen dessert spilled all over Tawni's clothes.

Before he could say anything she whined loudly and stomped her foot, then cried some more.

"Bloody hell! Tawni, I am so sorry, that was a complete accident!" Tyler rambled, his cheeks heating up.

His turned his head slightly and caught Sonny's eye, she gave him a thumbs up and a wink. Tyler sighed, distressed and went back to focusing on Tawni and her fro-yo-covered outfit.

"This was my favourite outfit!" She wailed.

"I apologize profusely! I didn't mean to!" He added.

"Apologizing won't bring back this one hundred and fifty dollar outfit! _Nothing will!_"

"I'll pay you, for ruining your clothes! I'll pay you the money back and you can buy a new outfit!"

Tawni pouted, "I don't want I new outfit - I want _this _one."

"I'm very sorry-"

Tawni held up her hand and breathed in slowly and deeply. "It's fine. I forgive you, now I must go. Don't follow me or talk to me until I'm ready and I'll let you know when that is."

She turned to leave but he stopped her and she looked at him angrily, some pink fro-yo in her hair. "Erm, Tawni? Before you leave and don't talk to me for a while, there's something I should tell you."

**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. :) I'm sorry that it was short and that there was no Chad in it! He won't be in the next either, but it will be much longer and he'll be talked about in it a lot. Don't worry though, I actually have this all planned out for once and it's all going to lead up to a big explosive chapter! :o Well maybe not that explosive…**

**Please, please, please review. I didn't want to beg but it seems like I have no other choice! I will update sooner if I get more reviews, I promise you.  
Oh and I'm sorry that I have this odd problem with not being able to make small Author Notes… cross your fingers for next chapter!**

**Thanks for the:  
****Reviews:** CleveSportsFanatic, WhiteRose6136, Mh9wgo0  
**Favourite Stories: **xoshannii101, WizardsANDSonnyLUV, SKnightFan, bookaholic15, WhiteRose6136, selene86, youveforgotten, rainbotash, MissNerdy21, Bazaarlgirl, MissNerdy21  
**Story Alerts:** CleveSportsFanatic, WhiteRose6136, SleepingTensai, Istalri, Mh9wgo0, MissNerdy21


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this is late, exams + my computer deciding to stop working + becoming slowly addicted to many new fanfics = me not updating in time, like always. I'm very sorry; I kept on putting it off because of stupid little things wrong with it.**

**There are links for Tawni's skirt and shirt and Sonny's shirt on my profile, so check them out! But for now it's just a link to the website I got it from and since it's they're store it won't be up forever so it's just temporary until I figure out how to get a link for just a normal picture saved in my documents (if that's possible, and if it is, let me know how please! I would appreciate it!) Oh and ps, that dress that is talked about at the beginning of this chapter will be shown in later chapters for those of you who want to know what it looks like.**

**This chapter is more than 1000 words longer! I actually like this chapter; it was fun to write - even though there's no Chad in it…  
I hope you all enjoy. :)  
**

* * *

"I have the prettiest dress for you to wear tonight!" Tawni squealed.

Sonny and Tawni were getting ready for the games-movie night which was mandatory for all cast mates. It was Mr. Condor's idea, thinking it would help for some of the stages that are farther away then others to bond.

Sonny was less than excited, for some reason the idea of all the stages getting together and playing games and watching movies for the night didn't enthuse her. She would usually be all about these kind of things, being the one to cheer up others who were complaining about going, but she was actually dreading it, and had feeling that as the night would go on it wouldn't get any better.

"Alright, where is it?"

Tawni held it up a beautiful-but-way-too-dressy-for-tonight's-occasion dress up high in the air. "Isn't it great?"

Sonny grinned. "Yeah Tawni, it's stunning but I can't wear that tonight."

"Why not?

"Because it's way too formal," she pointed out.

"Nothing's ever too formal," Tawni stated.

_That was east for her to say, she was Tawni Hart. She could pull off anything,_ Sonny thought. "Sorry, I can't wear that. Maybe some other time," Sonny said then quickly added, "definitely some other time."

Tawni sighed in a defeated manner. "Fine."

Sonny started going through her clothes, looking for anything she hasn't worn yet or worn for a long time. _There was nothing. I desperately need to go shopping, _Sonny thought._ I bet Tawni would come with me if I mention it to her this weekend… _After a few more minutes of searching Sonny huffed loudly and collapsed on the couch.

"Ugh," Sonny groaned, "I have nothing to wear!"

"Well I offered you that dress…" Tawni mentioned.

Sonny looked at her incredulously. "Tawni, I am not wearing the dress, definitely not just for a stupid little movie-games night."

Tawni rolled her eyes, "Here, then try this on." She handed Sonny an outfit and Sonny took it from her, not even bothering looking at it, knowing even if she didn't agree, she'd still have to try it on. Sonny reached for the curtain to pull shut and right before she did she would have sworn she saw a mischievous glint in Tawni's eye, but as soon as she saw it, it was gone.

She pulled the curtain and started replacing her clothes with the one's Tawni had given her. She first put on the shirt and she had to confess, she liked it more than she ever thought she would even though it was much sexier than anything her mother would have picked out for her. It was a black spaghetti strap tank top with a cute plaid pattern along the chest with three decorative buttons. It was satiny soft had a belt around the waist. She was pleasantly surprised and went for the dark blue jean shorts that Tawni gave her along with it.

She slipped them on, confused for a second, thinking that maybe they were to small or something. But no, that wasn't it, the waist felt fine and the material around her thighs - though there was little - it was a perfect fit. She gasped out loud, not even looking in the full length mirror and tore open the curtain.

"Tawni, you have to be kidding my right now!"

Tawni looked at Sonny innocently. "About what?"

"About this!" Sonny exclaimed, gesturing her legs. She sputtered," These- these _shorts, _or should I say lack there of?"

Tawni scowled. "I've worn shorter shorts then that!"

"No Tawni," Sonny said calmly, "that's called underwear."

Tawni ignored her. "It's going to be hot in the room we're hanging out in. Mr. Condor's giving us a spare room in a Studio that no one uses and there's a reason for that, it's because no one else wants it, there's no AC."

"Well that's dumb, why don't they just put Air Conditioning in it?"

Tawni shrugged. "I don't know, and I don't really care. The point is that it's going to be hot, so you'll thank me later."

Sonny was about the resist when Tawni held up her finger and made a zipping noise. "Nope, I don't want to hear it. You're wearing the shorts, and that's final." She turned around for a second and spun back around holding black stilettos. "And did I mention; you're wearing these with them?"

Sonny backed away, "No, no, no, no, no, no! There is no way I'm even getting remotely close to those shoes while wearing these shorts. I'll wear them - the shorts I mean, but I'm putting my foot down on this one, literally."

Tawni giggled, "Yeah, I knew you'd never go for it. That's why they're for me, but the look on your face was worth it." She grabbed something behind her and brought it forward, "Now these, are for you."

They were the cutest pair of black sandals Sonny had ever laid eyes on. "Aw, Tawni these are incredibly cute. But are you sure? Practically all the clothes I'm wearing tonight are yours and now these shoes?"

Tawni sighed, "Well usually I'd care, but I'm feeling generous tonight, you've always been such a good friend to me Sonny…"

Sonny felt a wave of guilt wash over her but she quickly ignored it and smiled, "You're a great friend too, Tawni!"

Tawni waved off the compliment, obviously feeling the mushiness in the room increasing. "Anyway, they're a little too small for me anyway," she lied, "and they were on sale." This was actually true.

"Hmmm, well I love them, thank you so much."

"Yeah, sure…" There was an awkward beat then Tawni quickly told her, "Now let's do your make-up!"

Tawni applied some mascara to Sonny's eyelashes after she was done with her eyeliner and eye shadow. Sonny sat in Tawni's chair watching Tawni "do her magic" as she likes to think, well wondering what the big occasion was anyway. Tawni finished with some pink lip gloss that smelt in tasted both like a strawberry and she was finally let free.

"What's the big occasion anyway? It's just a game slash movie night; it's really not a big deal." Sonny pointed out.

Tawni looked horrified. "Not a big deal? Well Missy I'll tell you what the big deal is - Tyler! Am I the only one that cares about your relationship this him?"

"Tawni, I've told you- and reminded you, many times. There is no relationship between me and Tyler; we just want to be friends."

Tawni seemed frustrated and starting playing with her hair, touching up the extra pieces with the curling iron. "Why? You guys would be so cute together… I mean he's nice, and funny, and really, really cute…" Her eyes wandered off with a dazed look in her eyes, not paying attention to the hot device in her hands.

"Ow, Tawni!" Tawni snapped out of it and pulled at her curling iron, looking at it worriedly. "Yeah, don't worry about me, just yank that out of there, it's not like I need my hair. By all means, feel sorry for the curling iron, not me, no! It's not like you just burned my scalp with a blazing metal thing plugged into the wall or anything!"

"Sorry, Sonny! That was an accident, I didn't mean to! I wasn't paying attention." Tawni told her with the most concern Sonny's ever heard in Tawni's voice.

Sonny smirked, "Oh, it's alright. But you know… if you think Tyler's so cute, why don't you go out with him?"

Tawni flushed and Sonny couldn't believe her eyes. "No, I don't think he's really my type."

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Sonny snorted.

"Nothing. God Sonny; mind your own business." Her voice was stern but her eyes were shining.

Sonny smiled, "Alright, alright. But he's all yours if you want him, because you know, I think you and Tyler would be cute together."

Tawni didn't respond except for a barely audible, "I'm going to go get changed now."

Sonny stood up and surveyed herself in Tawni's full length mirror on the far wall. She had to admit, Tawni did make her look rather pretty. But then again, this was Tawni Hart; she could make a hobo with no teeth look pretty if she tried.

Tawni suddenly spoke through the curtain of the change room. "You know Sonny, all the shows of Condor Studios is going to be there tonight; it's mandatory."

Sonny furrowed her brow. "Yeah, I do know. That's the only reason I'm going, because I have to…"

Sonny could practically hear Tawni smirk. "Chad's going to be there."

Sonny's cheeks turned impossibly dark red. "Yeah, I- I know, he's included in everyone, isn't he?"

Tawni wiped back the curtain and revealed the clothes she decided on for the 'occasion'. She had on a plain white tee along with a high-waisted black bubble shirt. The skirt had a gray belt around it, with a flower at the waist.

_Just when I was beginning to think I was looking pretty too…_ Sonny thought bitterly.

"Wow," Sonny breathed. "You looked beautiful." For a second it crossed Sonny's mind that maybe she should change into the dress that Tawni originally tried to force her into, even though she my never be a glamorous as Tawni, she could at least try and look good. The thought quickly vanished when Sonny thought of how formal the said dress was and how many times she's seen girls wear the exact type of outfit Tawni was wearing at that moment at a casual setting. Though now of course they just seemed quite plain in a way, compared to Tawni.

Tawni giggled and twirled around. "I know, but it's nice to hear it every once in awhile from someone other than me." She suddenly looked serious and said, "But don't change to subject Sonny, we were just talking about Chad."

Sonny unexpectedly got nervous and her voice squeaked slightly. "We were? Oh, what about him?"

"Well you want to look good for him, don't you?" Tawni smiled.

Sonny found it hard to swallow. "Why would I want to do that?" She turned away from Tawni, trying unsuccessfully to hide her red cheeks.

She could practically hear Tawni's smirk when she said, "Because, maybe you like him?"

Sonny scowled. "Pfft, I don't think so."

"And maybe… he likes you."

"Not likely," Sonny waved it off with her hand.

Tawni seemed to get irritated rapidly. "Why don't you think so?"

"I'm not sure… it's just, _Chad._" Sonny told her like it explained everything.

"Well he's cute." Tawni said impatiently.

"You think so?" Sonny widened her eyes.

Tawni rolled hers, "Every girl thinks so."

"Hmmm…"

"I'd be alright with it if you wanted to go out with him, you know."

"Okay…" Sonny pretended to be absorbed in something else.

Tawni practically growled. "Well if you don't want him- do you Sonny?"

"What?"

"Do you want Chad? Do you want to go out with him?"

"Oh, uh no, I don't."

Tawni's smile was almost eerie. She started her sentence again, "Well if you don't want him then, I'll go out with him…"

Sonny's jaw dropped, "What?"

"I'll go out with him." Tawni repeated. "He's been really nice lately, and his smile… he's just so hot."

"You- you _like_ him?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? He's Chad Dylan Cooper."

"But- but he's a jerk! You hate him! _He's the enemy!_ Remember!" Sonny all but yelled.

"Yeah, but that was so long ago Sonny… I can't believe you bring that up again!" Tawni sighed and then started in a dreamy voice, "But I've always like the bad boys, you know, the one's you can't have." Tawni thought for a second and shook her head in a silly manner, giggling to herself. "Well of course _I _could have them; I can have any boy I want. I just shouldn't like them, you know?" She furrowed her brow. "What I mean is that people don't want us together, it's like- like forbidden, and that's why it's so fun."

Sonny nodded wordlessly, trying to hide the horrified look on her face.

Tawni looked at Sonny straight in the eye with what Sonny would have thought was an angry expression if it wasn't for the grinned plastered on her face. "Do you know what I mean Sonny? About people not wanting you to be with someone and it making you want to like that person even more?"

"Uh, n-no, I- that's never happened to me before… I don't know what you- you mean… really."

"Hmmm, well that's too bad, it's very exhilarating."

"Oh, well we should go, you know, we don't want to be late." Sonny mumbled uncomfortably.

Tawni's eyes lightened up. "Yes! The sooner we go the sooner I can see Chad Dylan Cooper!""Oh… kay." Sonny walked out of their change room quickly. Tawni followed slowly behind her, not being able to hide the smile that seemed like it was placed permanently on her face.

* * *

**DUN! DUN! DUH! :o What will happen next? REVIEW AND FIND OUT! No really though, review and I'll give you a little snippet of the next chapter… but you need to review!**

**IMPORTANT! (Sorta, well not really… the point is you should read it).  
Oh! What's that? You're going to review? Oh that's nice of you. So here's how you do it…**

**Steps:****  
1. Move mouse over the blue words 'Review this Story/Chapter' below. If you have problems finding it, ask a friend.  
2. The words will become red once your mouse goes over it and click on the words.  
3. Wait patiently as another box pops-up. Time may vary depending on how fast your computer is.  
****4. Write desired message in message box with keyboard. If you don't know what to write you can simply write a grade level from A to F. Oh! You can even put pluses or minuses - that would be fun!  
5. When message is done click on the button that says, 'Submit Feedback/Review'.  
6. Congratulations, you are now done.**

I better be excited and super wowed by all the reviews or I'll probably shed a tear. Thank you for reading.

**And also thanks for…  
Reviewing: **One-Crazy-Ninja-Chick, Roxy1998, S3r3ndipity, Amylove210**  
Story Favourite-ing?:** One-Crazy-Ninja-Chick, Amylove210**  
Story Alerting:** Segala, L. H. smile., One-Crazy-Ninja-Chick, DidItEverCrossYourMindBoy, Amylove210


	9. Chapter 9

_Why was this even happening?_ Sonny thought dreading the very idea of what she was about to endure in this exact moment. Sure, Sonny had gotten over the bitterness she previously had towards this night, and she managed to actually have some fun with some of the things they it was a Friday night and there were a million things Sonny would rather be doing right now. Most of them included just her and a certain three named blonde heartthrob.

They've already played many lame games and watched even lamer movies and yet they all still sat there, waiting to get on with the next… "activity". What was the next activity you ask? Well it's quite simply really.

Seven Minutes in Heaven.

Yes, they all sunk that low. Sonny didn't even know people still played this stupid game! She sat on the floor with about twenty-five other teens and glared at the dim-witted girl who suggested this God forsaken game. She was petite with short, black, spiky hair. She was pretty, in a cute kind of way. Sonny considered that she might have recognized her from Hoosier Girl. She was unbelievably hyper and even more exuberant then Sonny, _There has to be something wrong with her_, Sonny thought. Who enjoyed the thought of being locked in a room for seven minutes with someone they might not even know!

Once everyone's names was written out and put into a bowl, the excitement and nervousness built up in the room, it made Sonny sick. Her eyes traveled over to Chad, who was sitting with the other Mackenzie Falls cast. Her eye caught his when she noticed he was gazing at her too. She smiled sorrowly and he grinned back, trying to make it genuine. They both quickly averted their attention to the small girl in front, about to read off the first two names.

She cleared her throat and spoke in a very soprano, girlish voice. "Okay before I pick who the first two lucky people are I'm gonna go over the rules. The rules -which are only two- are that if you feel extremely uncomfortable with the person who was choose with you or you just don't want to play at all, just say so and you don't have to go in and the other on is absolutely no forcing and no sexing." A few people laughed but she continued in a serious manner, "Just because there is a bed in there it doesn't mean we have to use it, or want to see what is going on in there seven minutes later!" She reached in the bowl of names and pulled out two. "The first two people are Nico and… oh, me." She blushed and looked over at Nico. He looked pleased and he got up, they made their way to the closet.

This happened multiple times with people Sonny didn't know and she frankly didn't care. The most exciting part of the whole game was when Marta and Skyler both got pulled out of the bowl. Both of them being from _Mackenzie Falls_, they thought it was gross and made a big fuss about it, and how they could never like each other like that. Sonny was getting tired and thought she finally got her wish when the girl talked to Tawni briefly, then announced that this was the last round.

She stuck her hand deep in the bowl and swished it around a few times then plucked out two names. She smiled and cleared her throat for the last time, "Chad and Sonny."

There were gasps and snickers; everyone was staring at the two to see their expression. Chad had his signature smirk and was looking at Sonny with sparkling eyes whereas Sonny was wide eyed.

They both got up from their seats on the ground and went over to the closet; Chad sauntering and Sonny reluctantly trudging over. The girl followed then and said, "Remember the rules!"

Sonny nodded and Chad popped the 'p' on, "Yup!"

Tawni unexpectedly showed up behind the pixie-like girl and winked. "Have fun!"

Then the door shut, making the closet -or more like small room- black. Pitch black.

Sonny was confused by the excited look on Tawni's face and didn't realize that Chad was moving closer to her. She could just about hear Chad smirk when he spoke. "Well isn't this just convenient."

Sonny let out a giggle right before Chad's lips silenced her own. "A whole - seven - minutes," Chad said between kisses against her lips.

A thought occurred to Sonny and she stopped abruptly. "What if someone walks in on us?"

"No one will," Chad mumbled, going back to kiss her again.

Sonny pushed him back. "But what if they do? Or what if we're really obvious when we come out?"

Chad rolled his eyes, "We won't be."

"But what if we are!"

"You need to stop worrying so much! All I want you do is kiss you right now and you're making it very difficult!" Chad sighed.

Sonny smirked. "Did I hear a hit of forcing in there?"

"No, of course not! Never," Chad smiled.

Sonny grinned back, "Oh, okay."

She reached up, about to kiss him when Chad said, "Whoa wait there! I wouldn't want to make you do anything you don't want to do!"

Sony pulled him down to her level. "I think I'll manage."

She placed her lips on his own and pulled away again almost immediately, jumping a little in her spot.

Chad sighed. "What is it now?

Sonny suddenly frowned. "I think Tawni likes you…"

"What? Sonny, if that's suppose to be funny it's the dumbest joke I've ever heard."

She didn't smile. "I'm serious, she told me herself."

"Maybe she just said it so you would stop bothering her at Tyler, if you think she likes someone then you can't hook her up with someone else."

_Huh, that's a good point_, Sonny thought. She was incredibly surprise it came out from Chad's mouth.

"It could be, but I don't think so… she seemed really sincere, she even ask if I liked you just incase."

Chad rolled his eyes. "Now Sonny, I know this is hard for you to comprehend but not every girl in the world is in love with me, most of them are, but not all. Now every girl thinks I'm gorgeous, but that's really a different story." Sonny was about to speak but Chad kept talking. "Tawni is one of the few who are not in love with me. I know this as a fact and I am _positive_ she doesn't like me that way."

Sonny didn't respond and Chad lifted her chin up with his finger. "Sonny? What are you thinking?"

Sonny drew away from his touch because it didn't let her think straight. She started pacing around the large closet, mumbling to herself quietly.

Chad watched her with amused eyes. _Maybe she's crazy… _he thought logically._ It would explain a lot. _He turned back to see Sonny sitting on the carpet against a wall; her knees were up with her chin resting on them.

Chad peered at her doubtfully but she asked a question before he could.

"What if Tawni knows?"

"Knows what?" Chad asked mindlessly.

"About us. Not necessary about us _dating_… but about us _liking_ each other?" She gasped, "What if she knew before we even did?"

Chad rolled his eyes at her dramatics. "And how would she know that? She doesn't care enough to even worry about that stuff."

"You would be surprised at the amount of things Tawni picks up on."

"Hmmm, well I doubt it. Why does that have anything to do with her supposedly liking me anyway? "

"Because… maybe she thought that if I thought someone was after you, the guy I like, then I would cave and tell her everything just so she wouldn't go out with you."

"Interesting theory…" Chad mused. "But if she knew you liked me then why would she try in set you up with Tyler."

"I'm not sure, I'm still trying to figure that out," Sonny complained and then was quiet for a moment, thinking. "Perhaps… she thought it would make you jealous."

Chad laughed and Sonny's eyes snapped up at him questionably. "Sorry," he chuckled, "you said 'perhaps'."

Sonny rolled her eyes. _He was such a kid sometimes, _she thought.

"What?" he replied innocently, "It's just nobody says perhaps anymore… actually, I don't think they did ever…"

"Can we focus?"

"On _what?_" Chad asked seriously.

Sonny huffed. "I don't know… Maybe, maybe we should reconsider this whole thing…"

"What 'whole thing'?"

"Us - our… relationship," Sonny looked up at Chad.

"Wait, _what?_ You think we should break up because of a stupid Tawni conflict?" he asked incredulously.

"No! No, not break up! I mean the secret part of our… relationship."

"Hmmm, so you think we should just tell everyone?"

"Well, not necessarily _everyone_… just Tawni for sure, and maybe-"

"Not Nico and Grady!" Chad told her quickly, terror flashing across his features.

Sonny couldn't hold back a smile. "Why? You afraid they'll beat you up?"

"Pfft, psh - no," he said seriously. "I just don't think they should be, you know, one of our _top choices_…"

"Well then Chad, pry tell, who do you think should be one of our top choices?" She grinned.

"I don't know, Tawni I guess, and… I just don't know! It doesn't even matter right now! And you want to know why it doesn't matter?" His wild face suddenly turned soft, "because I'm in a dark closet with the most beautiful girl in the world playing seven minutes in heaven and I want to kiss her so bad."

Sonny melted at his words and her face broke out into an impossibly large smile. She covered her lips with his own and then began melting from not only his previous words, but him kissing back as well. He pulled her up by her arms, causing her to stand and lean against the wall behind her, making Chad lean into her further as well.

There was the time when they needed air desperately and broke apart reluctantly. Chad ran his lips along her cheekbone, determined to not let his lips leave her skin.

"Hmmm... I like what you're wearing..." Chad murmured into Sonny's hair.

Sonny smiled. "Thanks, Tawni picked it out for me. It's all her's. She claimed that I have to look good tonight for Tyler."

Chad gave her a look that said, _And why are you telling me this?_This caused Sonny to chuckle quietly and continue on, "So then I told her -for the millionth time- that I don't like Tyler like that so she insisted that I should look good for _you_… which then lead to her confession about liking you…"

"Yes, which just further proves my point that she's only told you that in hopes that you'd confide in her about me."

"Where is all this coming from?"

"I have my moments."

Sonny looked at him with a straight face. "No, you don't."

Chad furrowed his brow. "Yeah, I do! You admitted that I'm sweet sometimes!"

Sonny snorted but grinned. "Yes… I suppose." Chad's face lit up and she paused, looking at him sternly. "Sometimes," she clarified.

There was a knock on the door. "One more minute!"

Sonny gasped and tried to stop Chad so she could… organize herself. "We still have sixty seconds," was all he muttered.

She pushed harder against his chest, noticing how his chest was toned. She unconsciously ran her hands over it and quickly shook her head and tried to focus. She pushed harder, all the while eagerly kissing him back still; he finally gave in and backed away from her. She pulled down her shirt which had ridden up when she was set free and she smoothed down her hair. She began taking deep breaths in and out, her heart was pounding. She glanced over at Chad and noticed he appeared perfect as ever, minus the swollen, cherry red lips. Sonny thought that her lips probably looked the same.

Chad whispered while smirking, "That was the best seven minutes I've ever spent with someone in a closet."

Sonny's already smile grew, "Me too." She walked over to him and planted a quick kiss on his lips. When she drew back she had a raised eyebrow and a questioning look on her face. "How many times _have_ you been in a closet with someone?"

"Does it really matter? You were the best."

Sonny rolled her eyes and went over to sit on the bed to look casual. Chad followed her lead and sat beside her, leaving quite the distances between them.

As if on cue the door swung open and light poured in. Everyone was peering in with eager looks on their faces. Sonny thought this is what it must feel like for a baby in a cradle.

Tawni was the first to speak up, "Well, well, well what do we have here? Aren't we just the best actors ever?"

Sonny laughed humorlessly, "We're not acting."

Tawni nodded, "Hmhmm, sure. I'll have a little talk with you after in our dressing room."

Sonny rolled her eyes and didn't reply.


End file.
